In the construction industry, light diffusing panels are used as to save electricity costs by improving the use of natural daylight in buildings and also to provide pleasing lighting effects. One such panel, known as Solera™, is manufactured by Advanced Glazings Ltd. of Nova Scotia. This panel is in the form of a glass sandwich unit filled with a combination of materials that diffuse light, determine aesthetics, and provide sound insulation. The Solera ‘sandwich’ consists, in sequence, of a first lite or pane of glass, a first layer of fabric (usually but not necessarily glass fibre), a honeycomb transparent insulation, a layer of fabric (usually but not necessarily glass fibre), and a second a lite of glass. Another company, Okalux of Germany, manufactures units with layed-in fabric similar to Solera.
The combination of glass and fabric create a unique and elegant aesthetic effect that is a key feature of the product. However, under certain lighting conditions, such as direct sunlight at grazing incidence, any wrinkling of the fabric or other irregularities or differences between the plane of the fabric and the plane of the inner surface of the glass lite become visible and give rise to an obvious and ugly aesthetic effect.
Films are commonly applied to the exterior surface of insulated glass units, usually on the building interior. Most films are dark or reflective and used to reduce the amount of sunlight entering the building. Other films are light diffusing and used to emulate etched glass (3M makes lots of window films). Other window films are used to retain glass fragments in the event of breakage, imparting properties such as safety, security, and blast resistance. However, window films are harder to laminate because of the formation of air bubbles. Venetian blinds and drapery are sometimes installed in the space between lites in double glazed windows, doors, or insulated glass units.